


Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian goes on the show who wants to be a millionaire to try and win some money to pay off his debt. Set a little after season 3 episode 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Authors Note - Feedback please Thanks**

* * *

We’re in the car driving towards the hotel. I’m so excited I can’t seem to keep still in my seat. I can tell by the way Brian’s hand is idly tapping the steering wheel that he’s nervous although he would never admit it. And if I want to be taken to the studio to watch the show instead of being left behind in the hotel I better keep my mouth shut.

 

“Brian how much longer” I ask shifting around in my seat

 

“We get there when we get there Christ Justin you’re worse that Gus” Brian replies getting irritable. I lay my head on his shoulder and let my hand rest on his thigh.

 

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” I say “Be” *Kiss* “Cause” *kiss* “I” *kiss* “Do” *kiss*

 

“Uh huh and it has nothing to do with the fact that I could be a millionaire by the end of tomorrow night” he says giving me his trademark smirk.

 

“Of course not …… Sugar daddy” I say as Brian smacks me around the back of the head.

 

“Keep that mouth of your shut you twat or I’ll chuck you out of the car without stopping” I zip my mouth shut and sit back in my seat. We drive along in silence for the rest of the journey.

 

Reaching the hotel Brian hands over the car keys to the valet and enters the hotel. Following him we make over towards the reception desk.

 

“Good evening sirs. How may I help you?” the lady behind the desk asks

 

“I have a room booked under the name Kinney” Brian says as the woman looks the name up on the computer

 

“Here we are Mr Kinney room 314 on the second floor” she says handing him a room key. “Have a goodnight gentleman and enjoy I hope you enjoy your stay” she says with a wink in my direction. Okay that’s it heterosexual woman officially creep me out. 

 

“Thank you” Brian tells her before taking my hand and dragging me through the hotel to our room.

 

***

 

Unlocking the door to our room he pulls me straight into the bedroom and begins to strip me of my clothing. “You seem a little focused there Brian” I say lifting up my arms so he can remove my t-shirt before stepping out of my pants.

 

“Look do you want to talk or do you want to have some fun?” Brian asks. 

 

I pretend to think it over before pushing Brian down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Leaning down I lick over his lips and nibble at his bottom lip. “I choose to have fun” I tell him unbuttoning his shirt and jeans. Brian lifts his hips up so I can pull off his jeans, I throw them on them on the floor then I remove his shirt and toss it on the floor with his jeans. I watch Brian lay back down on the bed and wrap his hand around his big thick shaft. His hand begins to slowly stroke his erect cock.

 

“So do you want this shoved up your ass or not” Brian says continuing to jerk himself off his eyes never leaving mine. Snapping out of my trance I scrabble off the bed and search through Brian’s pockets for a condom. Returning to the bed Brian reaches to take the condom but I slap his hand away.

 

“No I want to do it” I tell him tearing the wrapper open with my teeth. I place the disk in between my lips covering my teeth so as not to break it. I lean down and slide my mouth and the condom over his rock hard dick making it slick with spit at the same time. I look up at Brian who has a smirk on his face.

 

“Well that’s one way to save time” he says

 

“It’s one of my many party tricks” I reply climbing on top of him. I raise myself up and slowly start to impale myself on his dick.

 

“God Justin you’re so fucking tight” he breathes. Once he’s fully embedded in my ass I start to move myself slowly up and down on his cock.

 

“Oh Brian” I pant increasing my speed and riding him faster. Brian leans up and pushes his tongue inside my mouth making my whole body feel like it was on fire. Pulling away he pulls me off his dick and flips me over onto my back, pushing my legs up to my ears he rams his cock back up my ass burying it deep inside of me. “Fuck yeees harder harder. Please Brian I need it harder I want your cock shoved so hard and deep up my ass that I wont be able to walk for a week” I scream. I close my eyes lost in the sensation of Brian pounding mercilessly into my ass. “Brian I’m going to cum”

 

“Just hold on a little bit longer baby I’m almost there” he pants into my ear thrusting into me a few more times. “Now Jus come for me” My muscles clench around Brian’s dick as my orgasm approaches.

 

“Shit yes” I scream shooting my load onto his chest. Brian cums a few seconds later filling the condom to the max before falling onto me exhausted. “God that was..”

 

“Amazing” Brian says finishing off my sentence. Brian starts to get up to move off me but I stop him.

 

“No stay”

 

“I’m too heavy” Brain says

 

“No you’re not stay” I tell him wrapping my arms and legs around his body to stop him from moving. Brian pries my legs from his waist and climbs off the bed. I reach for his cock and remove the condom, opening my mouth I empty the contents of the condom into my mouth letting a little of Brian’s cum trickle down my chin before licking it away with my tongue. “Yummy”

 

“That’s strangely disgusting but yet erotic at the same time” Brian says before walking to the bathroom. “Are you coming or am I going to cum alone” he shouts.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming wait” I yell scrambling off of the bed and racing off to the bathroom and Brian.

 

***

 

I exit the bathroom and grab the phone off the side “Hello room service could I have a cheese burger with fries, a salad and a bottle of champagne delivered to room 314 please. Thank you” I say hanging up the phone. I walk into the living room and look at Brian, leaning ageist the doorframe I watch the man I love more than anything in this world. I can’t believe how much he’s changed in the last three years. After the whole Ethan mess and the trouble with Stockwell I thought we’d never get back to the way we were but we did and now we’re stronger than ever. After the bashing I forgot how to understand Brian I now finally understand how he works and I’m never going to let him push me off a cliff again. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask entering the living room and sitting on the sofa next to him.

 

“World hunger, poverty and children in care” he replies sarcastically

 

“I see well don’t go upsetting yourself over it” I reply lying on my stomach across his lap.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks me

 

“Lying down” I state obviously

 

“Well get the fuck off me, do I look like a piece of furniture to you”

 

“You don’t really want me to answer that do you?” I ask turning around to poke my tongue out at him. But before Brian can say anything there’s a knock at the door.

 

“Go answer the door my blonde bubble butt boy or I’ll spank your ass until its red” Brian says spanking my ass before pushing me off his lap.

 

“Promises promises” I say walking across the room to answer the door. I open the door and step aside to let the man wheel our food in. Once the man leaves I shut the door and turn around. “Brian? Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are” I say in a sing song voice

 

“I’m in the bedroom you twat” Brian shouts. Grabbing two glasses and the bottle of champagne I make my way to the bedroom.

 

***

 

I enter the bedroom to find the room lit up by candles my eyes move to focus on the bed and the man lying naked on it. “Oh honey how romantic” I tease climbing onto the bed. I hand him the glasses and champagne while I remove my clothing. Brian sets the glasses down on the bedside table then opens the bottle of champagne. The cork pops and flies across the room. “Wow Brian that was good it made it all the way to the living room” Brian smiles at me then hands me a glass and fills it up. “Thanks” I say as he pours some for himself.

 

“Here’s to me winning a million and spoiling you rotten” Brian toasts

 

“I’ll drink to that” I say clinking our glasses together “Cheers”

 

We spend the next two hours drinking champagne and playing around in bed if you know what I mean nudge nudge wink wink. Finally we’re exhausted and a little drunk Brian pulls the duvet up to cover us up. I lay there on my side with Brian pressed up against my back his hand draped over me while the other one strokes my hair. 

 

“Brian I love you” I say through a yawn as my eyes fall shut. The thing I remember thinking was that I hope Brian wins enough money to pay off his debts even though I know he will. Brian is one of the smartest people I know I guess we will find out tomorrow night. I never did eat my cheese burger and fries.


	2. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

**Authors Note – The questions are from http://www.funtrivia.com/playquiz.cfm?qid=44269 &origin=http://www.funtrivia.com/quizzes/general/millionaire_style.html. Hope you like It. It’s also the longest chapter I’ve ever written so far I’m getting better lol**

* * *

I open my eyes and stare at the mop of blonde hair in front of me “Morning Sunshine” I whisper kissing Justin on the back of the neck. 

“Mmm morning” he replies through a yawn turning over to face me. “What time is it?” he asks stretching.

“It’s time for a fuck” I say positioning myself between his legs

“No” Justin says sleepily

“You don’t want my long hard cock rammed up your ass. Are you ill?” I say touching his forehead

“It’s too early”

“It’s never to early for fucking” I tell him nuzzling his neck

“Go away you pervert”

“I’m a pervert……cool”

“Can’t you screw your hand I’m sure it misses your dick” he grumbles

“No my dick is in more of a tight blondes hole mood”

“Well tough shit this blonde isn’t playing”

“Some bodies in a bad mood” I sing song

“Go to hell…….Please” Justin adds and I can’t help but laugh at that

Laughing I climb out of bed and slip on last nights clothes before picking up the room key from the bedside table. “Now you choose to get up” I say watching Justin’s naked body appear from under the covers and slide out of bed.

“I’m going to take a shower” Justin says to me as he walks towards the bathroom

“Okay well I’m going to hell now I’ll be back later” I shout

“Ha…….ha” I hear Justin reply before the shower starts running. Taking one last look at Justin’s body I grab my jacket and leave the hotel room. This is going to be a very very long day. I walk down the stairs to the hotel lobby instead of taking the elevator as I reach the front desk the receptionist from last night approaches me.

“Excuse me Mr Kinney” she says

“Yes” I answer

“Just to let you know that the bell boy knocked on your door last night to deliver your bags but there was no answer so I’ve put them in storage I’ll send them up to your room later” she tells me with a smile. Shit I forgot all about our fucking bags.

“Thanks, Yeah we were …… tired so we decided to make it an early night. I’m going out now but Justin will still be in the room when they are brought up” I reply giving her a smile and walking out of the shit hotel towards the library to study. The saying is so true you get what you pay for I really miss money.

 

***

 

Over one thousand books, fifty bookcases five annoying bratty kids, two nosey librarians and a partridge in a pear tree later I return to the hotel. Pulling out the key to the room from my trouser pocket I slip it into the lock and push open the door. “Honey I’m home” I call out as Justin appears from the bedroom. 

“Hey how was hell? was the devil pleased to see you?” he asks walking over to me and kissing me on the lips.

“It’s not as hot as I remembered it and the devil was busy so I didn’t see him. Anyway how was your day?” I ask slipping off my jacket and throwing it on to the sofa

“Do you really want to know?”

“No but tell me anyway if your day was as bad as mine was maybe it will make me feel better” I reply giving him a smile. I wrap my arms around Justin’s waist and begin to nibble on his neck just as there’s a knock at the door. Sighing I walk over to the door and answer it revealing a hot bell boy.

“Your bags sirs” the bell boy replies walking into the room and placing them down. Noticing the way the guy keeps staring at us I give Justin a smirk understanding my intentions he nods his head in agreement.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting a tip” Justin says seductively running his hands up the mans chest

“I erm I yeah erm” the guy stutters 

“Justin are you sure he deserves a tip?” I ask as Justin smiles. Grabbing the incoherent guy by his pants I take him towards the bedroom with Justin following closely behind.

 

***

 

“Justin hurry the fuck up we’re going to be late” I yell while putting on my tie. Justin rushes out of the bedroom putting on his shirt as he goes.

“I’m coming I’m coming no need to worry I am here”

“Good now can we go?” I ask leaving the hotel room before he has a chance to reply. We ride the elevator down to the lobby and make our way outside to the rental car. Climbing into the car I check my watch then turn on the ignition. 

We finally reach the studio just in time to stop me from pushing Justin out of the car because of his non stop talking. Entering the building I approach the front desk. “Hi I’m here to be a contestant on who wants to be a millionaire” I tell the man sitting behind the desk. Hmm he’s not bad either for a breeder anyway. “Ow” I say feeling something pinch me on the arm and turn around to face a pissed of looking Justin whose arms are folded across his chest and his eyes are glaring at me. “What?” I ask innocently before returning my attention back to the man behind the desk.

“Could I have your name sir?”

“Brian Kinney and this is my partner Justin” I answer I watch as he checks m name on the computer

“Ah yes hello Mr Kinney” he says “Sheila could you take these gentlemen to studio 6 please” he asks. 

“Certainly this way please” she says walking off down the corridor. We follow her to studio 5 and enter through a door that leads to the backstage.

“Here we go” I whisper taking a deep breath

“Good luck even though you don’t need it” Justin whispers into my ear before covering my mouth with his. “I’ll see you after the show” he says before disappearing with Sheila to be shown to his seat.

 

***

 

“Hello and welcome to who wants to be millionaire” Chris Tarrant says to the audience. Everybody starts to clap including Justin I laugh to myself he’s really enjoying it. “Now we begin as always with fastest finger first. Who ever get these answers in the correct order the fastest with join me in the hot seat to try and win up to a million. Here’s your question. Put these presidents in order starting with oldest.  
Richard Nixon, Franklin D Roosevelt, John F Kennedy and Abraham Lincoln”

Too easy I quickly select my answers and wait for the fastest person to be called. It’s me obviously I mean look at the competition. They’re all middle aged breeders.

“Put these presidents in order starting with oldest. First of course is Abraham Lincoln who was president in 1861 to 1865 next is Franklin D Roosevelt he was president in 1933 till 1945, then it was John F Kennedy 1961 to 1963 and finally Richard Nixon who was president n 1969 till 1974. Okay there are the correct answers lets see how many got it right. The fastest was Brian Kinney from Pittsburgh in 3.2 seconds” Chris says as the crowd applauds. I walk towards Chris and shake his hand before sitting in the hot seat. “Brian is an advertising executive in Pittsburgh his partner Justin is here with him tonight in the audience. Justin says if Brian gets to a million he wants a BMW and a month’s trip to Ibiza.” Chris tells everyone and the audience laugh. “So Brian are you nervous at all?” he asks 

“Nah I’m pretty confident” I reply lounging back in the chair

“Woo hoo” I hear Justin shout out

“Stop woo hooing” I

“Woo hoo” Justin shouts again and everyone laughs including me

“Okay you know how the game works I ask you a question and give you a choice of four possible answers. You have three life lines phone a friend, ask the audience and fifty fifty. So let’s play who wants to be a millionaire. Question one is for $100 and here it is. In the United States, how much is a dime worth?   
A: $1,000,000   
B: 25 cents   
C: 10 cents   
D: 5 cents

“Ten cents” I answer

“An easy one to start you off with. Here comes question two. In which country was George Washington the first president?  
A: What? Who's George Washington?   
B: Philippines  
C: Canada  
D: United States of America”  
“D”   
“Of course it is you’ve got $200. Next question. How many inches are in a foot?  
A: 12  
B: 6  
C: 13  
D: 10

“Twelve” I reply

“Twelve is the right answer question four. Michael Jordan professionally played which of these sports?

A: Soccer  
B: Luge  
C: Football  
D: Basketball

 

“D Basketball”

“Okay the next question is for one thousand dollars. If you get this one right you’re guaranteed to walk away with at least that amount. What was the maiden name of Bill Clinton's wife?

A: Barbara Pierce  
B: Frances Folsom  
C: Hillary Rodham  
D: Monica Lewinsky

“Hilary Rodham”

“You sure?” Chris asks god I hate it when he does that of course I’m sure why would I say it if I wasn’t.

“Yeah”

“Brian you’re saying C ………… Congratulation you’ll be leaving here with at least one thousand dollars. You still have all your life lines let’s take a look at question six this is for two thousand dollars. Dr. Seuss wrote all of these books except for which?

A: 'Tootle'  
B: 'The Cat in the Hat'  
C: 'Oh, the Places You'll Go!'  
D: 'Green Eggs and Ham'

“A ‘Tootie’” I reply confidently

“It’s the right answer. Question 7: $4,000: In the 'Garfield' comic strip, what is the name of Garfield's rubber chicken?

A: Pooky  
B: Stretch  
C: Ed   
D: Herbie

“The answers B Chris”

“Watch much Garfield?” he asks how stupid does he think I am

“Not really”

“Okay question eight this is for eight thousand. The act of having several spouses at one time is called what? You look like you know this, what do you think it is?”

“Polygamy” I tell Chris

“Let’s see if you’re right, was it

A: Apogamy  
B: Endogamy  
C: Monogamy  
D: Polygamy

I smile and answer “Polygamy”

“You’re right you have eight thousand dollars. Take a look at this one this is for sixteen thousand dollars. What was the first U.S. state to enter the Union?

A: Georgia  
B: New Jersey  
C: Delaware  
D: Pennsylvania

“Delaware Chris” I say

“You’re sure? It’s not Georgia?”

“Nope Delaware”

“You’ve just won sixteen thousand dollars. Brian if you get this next question right you will walk away with at least thirty two thousand dollars. You still have all your life lines you can use them whenever you want. Here is question ten for thirty two thousand dollars. What is the name of the angel in 'It's a Wonderful Life'?

A: Hilda  
B: Clarence  
C: Yvonne  
D: Bernard

“Hmm I’m going to have to ask the audience on this one” I say

“Okay audience fingers on your key pads Brian’s on sixteen thousand he needs your help to get him up to thirty two thousand. What is the name of the angel in 'It's a Wonderful Life'?

A: Hilda  
B: Clarence  
C: Yvonne  
D: Bernard

Audience all vote now”

I watch as the crowd all press their buttons on the key pads and hope that a good percentage knows the right answer.

“Well 7% think its Hilda 22% thinks its Bernard 28% says it’s Yvonne and 33% say it’s Clarence”

“I think I’ll trust the audience and say B Clarence”

“Is that your final answer?” Chris asks

“Yeah final answer”

“Brian you had sixteen thousand………………………….and you’ve won thirty two thousand dollars” he shouts as the crowd go nuts

“Yeeeeesss” I hear Justin scream

“Shut up” I yell at Justin “Ignore him he gets over excited easily” I say 

“You have thirty two thousand whatever ha……ha ha sorry okay whatever happens you will walk away with at least that amount I hope you don’t you still have two life lines left. Phone a friend and fifty fifty. Question eleven you might as well play this you’ve got nothing to lose. If you were born on July 1st, what would your astrological sign be?

A: Leo  
B: Taurus  
C: Cancer  
D: Gemini

“Cancer” I reply smirking

“Is the correct answer you’ve got sixty four thousand dollars.” Chris screams “Brian how long have you known Justin?”

“About three years on and off” I reply

“Is he a good partner?”

“He’s okay but really annoying sometimes” I say

“And so are you” Justin shouts out

“Oh god we’re going to have a row on live television. Stay and watch who wants to be a millionaire you might see a couple break up” Chris says as I laugh. Okay moving on this question is for one hundred and twenty five thousand you don’t have play it but take a look at it first. In the song 'Blue' by Eiffel 65, what nonsensical phrase does the singer repeatedly sing?

A: Da ba dye da ba dee  
B: Li di da li da di  
C: Li da di li di da  
D: Da ba dee da ba dye

“The answers D” 

“Confident?”

“Yeah Justin used to play it non-stop” I reply

“Brian” Chris says with a sigh “I can’t believe it you said D…………..It’s correct you have just won a hundred and twenty five thousand dollars”

“Yeeeeeeessss go on Briiaaaan” Justin screams as the audience laugh. Note to self decrease Justin’s daily sugar intake.

“Okay Brian you are three questions away from one million. Here’s your next one. Whom did Bobby Fischer defeat in 1972 to become Chess World Champion?

A: Tigran Petrosian  
B: Mikhail Botvinnik  
C: Boris Spassky  
D: Mikhail Tal

“I haven’t got a clue” I say

“You never watched chess?”

“No way I have a life” I reply “Hmm I’ll go fifty fifty please Chris”

“Okay computer take away two wrong answers leaving just the right answer and one wrong answer”

“Well that doesn’t help me. Erm I’ll have to phone a friend” I say Christ what’s the fucking answer I’m so close to becoming a millionaire. Shit shit shit.

“Who’s your phone a friend?” Chris asks

“Ben”

“Do you think he’’ know the answer?”

“I hope so” I reply laughing

I listen to the phone ringing several times before somebody picks up.

“Hello” Ben answers

“Hello Ben?”

“Yeah”

“It’s Chris Tarrant here on who wants to be a millionaire”

“Hello Chris” Ben says

“Now Ben we’ve got your friend Brian here he’s up to one hundred and twenty five thousand at the moment he needs your help to get him to two hundred and fifty. He’s already used a fifty fifty so there’s only two answers remaining. The next voice you hear will be Brian’s he’ll tell you the question and the two possible right answers”

“Hey Ben” I greet

“Hi Bri”

“Yay Ben” Justin screams

“Hi Justin” Ben says lauging

“Ben Whom did Bobby Fischer defeat in 1972 to become Chess World Champion? Tigran Petrosian or Boris Spassky?” I ask

“Boris Spassky” Ben replies

“Are you sure?” I ask

“99% Sure”

“Okay thanks a lot Ben”

“That’s okay good luck” he says before he’s cut off

“I’m going with Ben’s answer he sounded really sure. I’m saying Boris Spassky”

“You absolutely positive” Chris says

“Yep go for it”

“Brian you had one hundred and twenty five dollars you didn’t have to play. I wish I could say you were right………and I can…………You’ve just won two thousand and fifty thousand dollars” The crowd rise to their feet and start to clap and cheer. “Oh god this is getting too much. Next question is for half a million dollars you have no life lines left you can choose to walk away at anytime. Let’s have a look at the next question. Which planet once had a 'Great Dark Spot' before it disappeared in 1995?

A: Jupiter  
B: Mars  
C: Saturn  
D: Neptune

“I have no idea I’ll think I’ll just take the money” I say

“If you had to guess what would you have said?” Chris asks

“Hmm if it’s a guess I’d have said Saturn but I’ll just take the money”

“Now Brian if you’d have said Saturn you would of lost one two hundred and eighteen thousand dollars. Give Brian a big hand he leaves here today with two hundred and fifty thousand dollars” Chris yells I get up from my seat and race up the stairs to Justin I pick him and spin him round before pressing my mouth to his. Pulling back I look at him we both have huge smiles on our faces. I can finally get my life back this is a fresh start for both of us I know it.

 

***

 

“Hunter will you turn off the damn television please” I yell at Hunter watching the channels flick through “Hey wait go back a channel” I say. Hunter sighs and flips the channel back and that’s when I see It., Brian and Justin on TV kissing. “What the hell is going on?” I ask as Hunter simply shrugs his shoulders at me before returning his attention back to the TV.

“Brian is so hot” Hunters says drooling at him on the screen. 

“If you’ve just joined us where have you been? Our last contestant Brian Kinney has just walked away with two hundred and fifty thousand dollars” Chris announces. Looking over at Hunter I see him wearing the same expression on his face that I am, complete and utter shock. Wow

 

***

 

When the money was finally put into my account I paid of my debts and re-decorated the loft. Everyone was happy for me they pushed me into throwing a celebration at the loft and of course Justin had a big part in me saying yes. I enter the loft to find said Justin lying stretched out naked on my bed just what every fag wants to come home to. Hearing me come in Justin looks up and grins at me.

“Did you get it?” he asks excitedly

I nod my head and begin to strip out of my clothes once fully naked I grab the bag I left by the door and walk up to the bedroom. I climb on top of Justin and straddle his body before pouring the contents of the bag over his naked flesh. Thousands of dollars fall onto his body covering him in money. 

“You’re rich” Justin screams throwing the money in the air and laughing. ”Brian you’re so lucky” he says giving me his brightest smile ever. Looking down at him I think to myself Yeah sunshine I am.


End file.
